Pell
A Battle-mage of the Holy Elementals. Scarred by the memories of fallen Elementals at the hands of a vile human, Pell vows relentless vengeance and finally take her place as Queen of her people. Play Style She wields a variety of magic that can strike enemies at any range and uses damage over time attacks to chip away at the morale of opponents. Providing support is crucial to attain victory as a team. Pell's abilities excel while battling from a distance. Control the tides of battles through crowd targeted damage buffs and effects. Hero Difficulty: Hard Lore Pell is the last Elemental left in Nar. The Elementals lived deep within a remote forest, far from the influence of humans. They built a village and lived quietly so as not to draw attention. Pell was a very special Elemental, one that was destined to be Queen. One day, young Pell ventured outside the borders of the village, unheeding of the Elders’ orders. As Pell wandered the forest, she spotted a dark object on the ground and was shocked to discover it was a human. Wary of the first human she had ever seen, Pell prepared to run back to the village when she heard a quiet groan.Having grown up caring for the forest animals, Pell couldn’t bear to leave the injured human alone and took him back to the village. The human’s name was Hermes, and he introduced himself as a scholar who researched ways to help mankind. As Hermes recovered, he noticed that the Elementals were much stronger than humans, and made a request to them: Would they venture out into the human world and use their power to help better the world? However, the Elders were well aware of human wickedness and rejected his request, unanimously voting to expel Hermes from the village. Pell, drawn to Hermes’s kind heart, desperately tried to persuade the Elders, but had no choice but to stand back and watch as Hermes was expelled. As Hermes left, he promised Pell that he would return with a delegation. Pell promised him she would continue to try and convince the others, and taught him the way into the village. Not long after departing, Hermes returned to the village with a large group of humans. All of them were heavily armed and upon reaching the village, started attacking. The humans burned down the village, capturing all the Elementals that they could get a hold of. The captured Elementals were locked up in an unknown lab; this facility was, in fact, the very one Hermes had spoken of. Pell and the other Elementals were subjected to horrendous experiments in that place. Many of them died from the harsh procedures and the few that survived were crippled. Pell, as a Queen candidate, underwent even more terrible experimentation. The days of suffering and pain continued, and Pell cried so much she lost her voice. When Pell lost all hope and was about to give up and die, she entered another world. She found herself in front of the Guardian Dragon and began wailing, begging forgiveness for her foolish mistake. With hatred for the human who had deceived her, she cursed Hermes from the depths of her soul. The Guardian Dragon, who had until now been watching her silently, gave her some Dragon’s Blood, along with a warning: The moment she drank the Dragon’s Blood, she would no longer be able to enter the afterlife of the Elementals, and she would be doomed to wander the human world for all of eternity. Despite the warning, Pell immediately and without hesitation downed the Dragon’s Blood and was flooded with power. Drunk on power, Pell ran back to the cursed lab and destroyed it with an overwhelmingly powerful blast of mana. With the destruction of the lab, Pell regained her senses. Pell hoped that everything was over but sensed that Hermes was still alive. Watching the burning laboratory, Pell buried her sins deep within her heart as she mourned her comrades. She vowed vengeance upon Hermes and his organization, the Black Moon. Then she turned away and headed down the hill where the lab had once stood. Skills Basic Skills Special Skills